


Quiet Moments and Soft Words

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, Did I mention schmoop?, Established Relationship, M/M, OMG SCHMOOP, Schmoop, Singing J2, You are going to get cavities, belly love, mpreg Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen just wants to wind down and read his book. Jared wants to have a little conversation with their baby.<br/>Jared wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moments and Soft Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the mpregwinchester 12 days of Christmas prompt of "My true love gave to me and my belly a talk."  
> Unbetaed because I wanted to post it before Christmas.

Jensen stretched out on the couch, something he wanted to do since he opened his eyes this morning. But there was work to be done and a paycheck to be made, and those things didn’t care if the holiday stress was starting to get to Jensen or that he felt like shit.

All he really wanted was the couch, his book, and the throw blanket he and Jared bought years ago when they first moved in together, back when they rented a tiny studio apartment with leaky pipes. Jared teased Jensen that the blanket had become more of a security object rather than something needed for warmth but Jensen always ignored him and glared. The blanket kept him warm just fine but it also reminded him of the times when the two of them managed to squeeze themselves side by side on their first couch as they lay down and watched T.V.

He needed the blanket. End of story.

And he needed it even more today, after work was done and he’d changed into a soft pair or flannel pants.

He situated himself on the couch, back propped up against the arm rest and glasses perched on his nose. It took a little maneuvering but he tucked the blanket around his legs and pulled his book out. Sighing, he let himself enjoy the simplicity of the moment before opening to the chapter he’d left off on. The lights from their Christmas tree threw a medley of colors over the beige pages that danced over Jensen’s fingers when he waved them through their glow.

As he began to read, Jared padded into the room, his step silent and unnoticed by Jared. He had two mugs in his hands and a soft smile on his face that widened when he took in the sight of his husband on the couch. From his viewpoint, he could see the way that Jensen had the blanket pulled up more on one side, tucked under his arm like he always did and it filled Jared’s heart with warmth and love. Jensen looked tired, and for good reason. He has a lot on his plate and braving the crowds to get a majority of their Christmas shopping done wasn’t exactly his favorite thing on earth.

The moment was sweet and Jared didn’t want to disturb it but he wanted even more to be a part of it. He had ideas building in his head at the sight of everything he loved on the couch and the warmth of the holiday season rushed up in him. Stepping into Jensen’s line of vision, he gave the man a smile.

It took Jensen a moment to realize the giant walking version of Christmas cheer standing to his left but when he did, he rolled his eyes up to look at Jared over the rims of his glasses. “Yes?”

“I made hot chocolate,” Jared said, holding the mugs up for emphasis.

“Oh, thanks.” Jensen gave a quick smile before going back to reading. He got about three sentences in before he recognized the fact that Jared’s still standing there, mugs in the exact same place as when he walked in the room. “Wha’?”

“Nothing.” Jared shrugged and put one mug on the small table near Jensen, well within reach, and the other on the coffee table. He thought Jensen looked pretty damn cute right now, but he wasn’t about to voice any of that. And while he did feel a _little_ guilty about breaking up Jensen’s long awaited rendezvous with his book, most of what he was feeling was excitement. If Jensen was looking hard enough, and he always was, he must have noticed the hint of a devious smirk on his lips and in his eyes. That was all the warning he got before Jared went belly down on the couch, being careful to make sure he landed himself in the space between Jensen’s legs. He shimmied closer to his husband, all the way up to his hips before propping himself on his elbows.

“Jared, wait, what are you – ” Words died on Jensen’s tongue as he tried to figure out what prompted Jared. He looked down with one eyebrow peaked and his face skewed with confusion.

Jared ignored him for the ten more seconds Jensen would be confused. He licked his lips and gently rucked up Jensen’s shirt, slipping it higher to reveal a soft rounded swell. There was no bias in his thoughts that Jensen’s baby belly was by far the cutest and sweetest thing he’d ever seen. At the moment, it was still on the edge of being compact and the curve of it was enough to protrude but small enough to allow Jared’s palm to coast over it in one smooth gesture. “Hi, baby,” Jared whispered and pressed a kiss to the left of Jensen’s belly button. He smiled against the warm skin before pulling back to look at Jensen’s rounded middle again.

“Jare…” Jensen let out a slow exhale of breath and moved his reading material to the side so it didn’t bop Jared on the head when he went in for another kiss. He shifted slightly, but Jared moved with him. Looking down, he watched Jared tenderly stroke his belly with circular movements and Jensen sighed again. There was a hint of annoyance behind all of it because all he really wanted to do was read his book and _not_ be on display for greedy Jared hands. It’s not a lot to ask. Besides, he didn’t love how his body was changing and being reminded of that made him feel conflicted. “Jare,” he said again, low and rumbly.

“Hmmn?” Jared had a dopy grin on his face, an open mouthed smile splitting his lips.

“Trying to read.”

“Don’t let me stop you.” Jared cupped Jensen’s belly in his palms and his heart flip-flopped in his chest. His teeny tiny baby was in there, getting big and strong and it was the most loving and wonderful thing Jensen could ever do for them. Thinking about it blew his mind every time. He hadn’t thought he’d be the one to get carried away on this wave of being a dad in such the manner that he was but his and Jensen’s child had him hook, line and sinker. “Hi, baby. What cha doin’ in there?” Mostly he was excited but sometimes he felt a little like he was standing on the outside, like he didn’t know what was going on inside Jensen’s middle and wishing he did. Wishing they were a family of three already so Jensen doesn’t have to do it all by himself and he gets a change to truly get to know his kid.

“Trying to read _without_ a giant attached to my middle.” Jensen huffed.

“To bad.” Jared settled himself more firmly and smiled at the glow of Christmas lights flickering over Jensen’s belly.

“Jay,” Jensen protested.

“Jen,” came Jared’s reply in a perfect impression of Jensen’s tone.

Jensen sighed again and let his book fall to his thigh. “Jay, it’s just all fat and bloat.” He hadn’t meant it to sound as cold as it did but he didn’t have the same tender affections that Jared seems to have for his middle. For the baby inside? Yes, absolutely, he loved that with all his heart. But the belly and feeling miserably exhausted? He was over that.

Jared gasped in shock and held one palm on each side of Jensen’s stomach much like he would when covering someone’s ears. “Shush! Jen! She’ll hear you. She’s not just ‘fat and bloat.’ She’s our perfect daughter.”

That made Jensen feel guilty. He didn’t mean it like that. Letting his shoulders fall, he amended his statement, expression finally softening. “I know. I know she is. That’s not what I was talking about. I’m sorry, baby,” Jensen said down to his belly. It wasn’t really _that_ bad. It was still completely manageable. He might be tired of all the not so fun pregnancy quirks but he couldn’t help but react to what Jared had just said. She was _their_ daughter. _Theirs._ “I’m sorry; I’m just…I dunno…a little grumpy and tired right now. I didn’t mean it.”

“You don’t have to apologize. But you do have to realize that I’m in awe at you being pregnant and I that I think you’re amazing. And I’m not going anywhere. And I love you.” Jared looked up at Jensen with earnest eyes. He meant it. They’d both agreed to switching things up in the bedroom when trying to get pregnant, thus both agreeing to carrying a child, but doing it was more meaningful that talks of doing it. Jensen was good at everything he did, making this no surprise. It came with a few grumbled complaints and bouts of morning sickness but Jensen was good at being pregnant. The thoughts made Jared’s eyes glisten and when he inhaled through his nose, it was unsteady.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the hormonal one?” Jensen questioned. “What’s you’re excuse?”

“It’s Christmas?” Jared guessed innocently because it _was_ Christmas time and Jared everything he wanted wrapped up on the couch. The season was infectious and warmth had been building in him along with love for Jensen and their daughter. Starting off softly, Jared found himself singing to the baby belly in front of him. Baby’s first Christmas carol. “ _Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. Next year all our troubles will be out of sight._ ” They hadn’t had troubles, per say, but he’s pretty sure Jensen would appreciate being postpartum by next Christmas.

“Oh my god, are you…?” Jensen looked down at his husband and rolled his eyes. “Jared, come on…that’s so…really? Singing?” He felt his cheeks flush at the attention Jared was giving him, feeling a little undeserving and uncomfortable as he always did when Jared lavished him with attention, regardless of how sappy it was.

“Yes. Singing. It’s Christmas and I want to sing to my little girl. Deal with it.”

Jensen huffed and rolled his eyes again, shoulders falling on their way to being defeated.

“Please, Jen? Let me sing to both of you. It’s…it’s her first Christmas…sort of. It’s the first time you’re pregnant at Christmas time. It’s our first baby. Next year she won’t be inside of you and we’ll have a daughter and everything will be different. Right now it’s our first time doing any of this. So…I want to sing to her.”

“ _Fiiiine,_ ” Jensen conceded. He smacked his book closed and let it drop to the floor. He knew full well that both he and Jared weren’t fooled by his grumpy exterior at the moment. He was touched by Jared’s actions and giving in to his husband wasn’t that much of a hardship. If he was being honest, it was kind of nice. He had wanted to relax when they got home and that was what he was doing. Sure, he might have envisioned a book, but he had a loving husband and a mug of hot chocolate, which he grabbed and held with both hands. Looking at Jared, it wasn’t hard to catch the excitement he was buzzing with. “Sing for us,” Jensen added and took a sip from his mug. It was perfect and warm, swirling around in his mouth and making his belly very happy.

“Thank you,” Jared said with exaggerated annunciation. Clearing his throat, he continued where he left out. And though his singing voice wasn’t as polished as Jensen’s, he got the job done. “ _Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the yule tide gay. Next year all our troubles will be miles away_ ” Pushing Jensen’s shirt up a bit more, he dropped a kiss to Jensen’s middle. “ _Here we are as in olden days. Happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who were near to us, will be dear to us once more._ ” He took a breath and smiled at the thought of just how lucky their daughter would be to have so many loved ones in her life.

Jensen thought the same thing, body melting into the couch and reacting to Jared’s touches. He took another long sip from his mug and ran a hand through Jared’s hair, combing his fingers though so he could scratch at the back of his head. On cue, his voice joined in with Jared’s. “ _Someday soon, we all will be together, if the fates allow. Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow. So, have yourself a merry little Christmas now._ ”

The moment drew out, both men wrapped up in the magic of it.

The house was warm and cozy, and the decorations glittered, giving the room and ambiance of celebration and togetherness.

It was perfect enough for Jensen to sigh happily, his fingers still laced in Jared hair as the man lowered his head to rest beside Jensen’s belly. Jared was kissing the skin there, thankful for everything it contained. It was almost overwhelming and Jensen had to put his hot chocolate down so that he had a free hand he could use to stroke the side of his belly.

Christmas was a few days away and with it came the hustle and bustle of their families and traditions. But right now, in the quite of their house, Jared and Jensen got the Christmas they wanted as a family of three.

“Merry Christmas, Jay,” Jensen whispered.

“Merry Christmas, Jen.”


End file.
